


深渊之下（1）

by Ashes956



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956





	深渊之下（1）

那是一个容器，准确的说是个布满藤壶与海垢的容器，承太郎在拆开这份没有署名的礼物时，甚至心里有一丝窃喜，这个年纪他对海洋还有着一定的向往。那个形状诡异的容器上手时，重量轻的吓人，他有些疑惑得左右摆弄着这个容器，直到他看见物件底部的左侧，贴着的那张几乎被海水泡烂又晾干的标签，依稀能从上面的字迹分辨出署名：空条…承太郎……

不是一模一样，承太郎无比的确信，那字迹就是出自他的手笔，令人惊异的是，别说在上面落款，他甚至未曾接触或见过这个容器。承太郎疑惑的去触碰那个字迹，但没有任何事情发生，字迹还是安安静静附着在标签上，他甚至试图让白金之星辨别那容器上的纹路，试图在藤壶与海垢间找寻蛛丝马迹。

“很 奇 怪 ，不 是 吗？”熟悉的音调用一种诡异的.一字一顿的方式询问着。

“嗯，确实……”陡然间承太郎浑身汗毛耸立，他的余光瞥见了细密的折射着金属华彩的鳞片，迅速得与声音的源头拉出一个身位，他看见了那张令他毛骨悚然的面庞，与自己的所拥有的的一模一样，只是岁月在上面磨砺后留下辙痕，兴许是沧桑，让他看起来又那么不相同。

相比那张与自己一模一样的脸庞，更令人畏惧的是，在那英俊的脸庞周围附着不知是何种生物的鳞片，在光源的涌动下折射出妖异迷离的光，像是金属又像是冷色虹彩，妖冶的紫色与蓝色交织在一块，为原本刚毅的面庞增添了几分无以名状。感受到了目光的注视，他的睫毛颤了颤，露出剪影下那对海绿色的竖瞳来，他的面庞如雕像般圣洁，被一条不规则的伤疤由上而下贯穿，像是圣子堕落.圣母解剖，而面庞点缀却是妖冶迷离，绮丽的不像人间应有的生物。

但不论他是否存在与人间，承太郎依旧唤出了白金之星，挥拳的瞬间他感到一股难以言喻的窒息感在胸前弥漫，动作似乎在出拳的瞬间就被看穿。巨大的冲击使承太郎从墙面滑落在地上，他看见了另一个白金之星，古神向着他的位置不断靠近，一个脚步落下后他的身后就生数条出颜色同鳞片相仿的触手，那些触手丛生的地方空间被撕扯出间隙，撕裂的缝隙里流出一种粘稠胶状的红黑混合液。

“你究竟是什么怪物？”承太郎用内侧的袖口抹了一把嘴角的血污，不可置信的责问。

“我 们 一 样，不 是 吗？” 古神平静得陈述着事实，他们的命运本就被紧紧得交织编排在同一个位面。“我和你一样？” 承太郎暂且将他的陈述当做的挑衅，他依靠着墙壁支起身子，脑海里飞速运转着应战的方法。

“ 是 我 们，故 事 太 长，我 已 经 没 有 耐 心 了。 ”依旧是那种古怪的腔调，他回想起坠落深海后叫扭曲空间中的见闻，那种无以名状的令人作呕的堕落，亦或者是升华，他不愿提及。见承太郎翠色的眼眸里涌起了困惑，莫名的有几分可爱，引发古神强烈的破坏欲，兴许是大脑中尚存的某种保护机制，为了防止单一情绪过分强烈时的失控，所产生的平衡。

那是种古怪的情欲叛变，当保护与引导的欲望过于强烈时，破坏欲便会更加汹涌冲破桎梏。他将时空凝固在一个奇妙的节点，拉进了那一个身位的距离，将鼻尖无限得贴近承太郎的鼻尖，他抬起承太郎的下巴，在惊愕眼神中，看见了“自己”，这种奇妙的映射令配合着承太郎温热的呼吸，令他的鼻尖微微发酸。

两片几乎一致的嘴唇重叠在一块，在两人颅腔内引起截然不同的链式反应，两人的舌不断推搡着，古神放肆得去吮承太郎的舌尖，异变分叉的舌描绘着他口腔内的黏膜与软肉，顺着舌尖边缘敏感的区域一路延伸，将舌尖送入他的喉头，拇指轻碾他的唇瓣。那是一个深入食道的热吻，承太郎未曾有过这样的体验，如此疏离又如此的热烈，那个吻像是刽子手将他按在砧板上，那分叉的舌像是要将他的五脏六腑爱抚一遍后在掏空。

几根触手不知何时支撑住他的躯体，将他抬升至一个可以俯视古神的微妙高度，承太郎低声喘息着，还未从方才的情境内脱出，古神抬手轻轻摘下了他的帽子。

不经意的还带着高温的嘴唇触碰到古神冰凉的触手，承太郎顿时感觉口腔被迅速的扩张，那触腕居然径直的伸进了他的口腔内，并且在不断地深入，他隐约感到触手再次爬上了他的喉头，才经历了一个怪异的深吻，他的生理无法抗拒，但理智上依旧保持着厌恶，他正抗拒的将触手挤出体外。

贪欲，是一种会蔓延的情绪。很快，承太郎感觉有两根触腕钻进了歪衣的袖口伸进了背心，然后是下身裤腿轻易地被巨大的触手撑破触手撕扯着破裂的长裤。灵活的触手撕碎了长裤，承太郎下身只剩下一条贴身的四角裤，触手顺着他滚烫肌肤戏谑般缓慢的爬行，上面的吸盘轻轻的吸附着他的健壮大腿爬行发出许多“啵唧”似黏滑声响。恐惧与屈辱在他胸腔里弥漫，但口腔被触手侵犯占满的喉咙只剩下细小的缝隙，只容他发出微小的呻吟。

“呃……嗯……”

承太郎喉头一阵发紧，触手不断地蠕动使他充满呕吐的欲望，一根触手将承太郎举起，为的是更加方便古神欣赏他的肉体，古神那张与承太郎极为相似的面庞，正被年轻的承太郎怒视着，他始终不愿相信这个被称作“神”的怪物，就是若干年后的自己。一根触手爬上了承太郎锻炼得当的胸膛上，然后再他健硕饱满胸膛的沟壑间模仿性交般的滑动，古神低笑一声，两根触手恶趣味得将他饱满的乳肉拢在一块，夹着那根触手上下律动，敏感的乳头胸膛异样的触感被刺激得凸起来。

果然坏心的触手悄悄地爬上了敏感的乳尖，吸盘吸附着那一抹凸起挤弄着.前后拉扯着，另一边隔着背心的地方也被古神肆意玩弄起来，隔着被粘液与汗水映透的若隐若现的布料，触手轻轻将其向上推弄着忽然拉下来或又吸盘吮吸刺激着，承太郎腹腔里那团绒毛像是要炸开似的。情色的味道像某种香料在空气中蔓延着，年长者的嘲弄与凝视，无时不刻刺激着承太郎紧绷到脆弱的神经。

因胸口遭到袭击而肌肉剧烈抽动，这种陌生的快感使他无比的慌乱。古神似乎是满意玩物的反应，又像是想要更加深入的确定似的，激烈的挑逗起承太郎胸前的凸起，两边敏感的凸起被吸盘吮吸着向外拉扯，一边乳头被吸盘整个包裹着吮吸，另一边隔着布料略微粗糙的触感被吸盘磨厮着。承太郎被填满的喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，他僵硬的肉体逃避着不断向后翻仰，但这并不能逃离古神的猥亵，反而为侵犯带来了更多的施展空间。

下身蠢蠢欲动触手钻进了他的短裤，滑腻冰凉的触手顺着臀缝卷住了他僵硬紧绷的臀肉，用一种淫靡的方式交互滑动着。触手大力挤压揉弄着承太郎年轻紧实的臀肉，另一根触手发现了脆弱的尾椎骨并上下其手按压揉捏着，承太郎的下腹部生出一种异样的电流感，像是被许多绒毛刺激着又像是细微的电流略过，他仰起头四肢不断拉扯着触腕，极力得抗拒着。忽然的触手向着两侧收紧，轻易地掰开了饱满的臀搬露出里面从未见过光的私密部位，即使是隔着短裤承太郎也感到了前所未有的羞耻。他的舌头不断地试图将口中的触手顶出喉咙里发出恐惧的悲鸣：

“唔……呃嗯……嗯……”

古神感到玩物的呼吸变得急促起来，他将玩物拉致身前。胸前一边的触手让出了位置，本以为胸口的敏感可以的暂时得到歇息，谁知古神抬起手隔着衣物捏住了承太郎的乳头揉捻着，身子试图后退却撞上后背的触腕，古神强迫承太郎直视着他的脸庞，戏谑得笑着，未被鳞片覆盖的眼尾细微浮现细微的纹路，玩味的有一下没一下的玩弄着承太郎胸前敏感的乳头。

当然下身的触手也没闲着，一只触手揉捻着尾椎另一只径直的爬向后穴与囊袋之间的空位，再三确定没有他物以后，又爬回紧缩的后穴，下次也许他可以给这个不知天高地厚的傻孩子，制造一点甜头。在布料外前面的阴茎也被若有若无的触摸着，可悲的，激烈反抗的承太郎居然因为身体上的刺激早就硬了起来，前端分泌的清液打湿了布料的一小片。在古神同样翠色眼眸的注视下，承太郎狂暴的试图弓起腰隐藏自己的反应，但身体被触手束缚着无法动弹，这一举动像是将空气中的色情因子引爆了一样，瞬间的两人呼吸间都能闻到温暖的情欲的气味。

古神撤出了承太郎口中抽插的触手，湿润的触手向身下探去，他生理性得夹紧了双腿。承太郎见过某些影视作品或书籍上的呈现手法，他很清楚接下来会发生什么，他嘶吼着.呻吟着.悲鸣着：

“不！！你……不能！！”

“你 明 白 的 ，我 可 以 做 任 何 事 ”

古神用一种古怪平缓一字一顿的语调陈述着这个残忍的事实。言语间已经变得温热湿软的触手退下了承太郎的短裤，缓慢的残忍的在后穴描绘着他紧密的纹路，一根细小的触手攀上了承太郎的阴茎一收一放的玩弄着这个淫秽的器官。但古神很快就失去了耐心，两边的触手开始深入，承太郎被拉开双腿架空着，他恐惧的抓紧了束缚着自己手臂的触手，他已经无法抑制喉头淤积的恐慌，他悲鸣着：

“不！！……除了这个做什么都行……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”


End file.
